


Water Hemlock

by EmeraldFalcon



Series: 13 Deadly Herb Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry meets the men behind the strange earthquakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Hemlock

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I do not own Harry Potter However I do own the original male characters in each section of the series. They where created for my own enjoyment. I am just letting Harry play with them!
> 
> Third in the Deadly Herb Series!

Harry stood at the large bay window staring out across the snowy courtyard watching as the students left for their winter break from Hogwarts. He was the only student who had signed the list to stay at the school this year. Even Ron and Hermione had left to head home unlike so many years prior. Times were changing, ever since the destruction of the dark lord last year everyone had drifted apart. Ron and Hermione were engaged to be married and rumour has it Hermione was already pregnant with her own set of twins. Neville and Luna had gotten together also and he was planning on proposing this Christmas Eve. Draco and Blaise were also engaged to be married, along with Pansy and Kyle, a Ravenclaw seventh year.

Harry however had found no one sure he and Ginny had dated for some time but after the war it just wasn't the same. His nightmares grew worse and Ginny had finally given in. His terror had driven her to the brink of insanity and she had left. Just like Ron and Hermione. No one could understand why he was still plagued by the images of the dead and of Voldemort. No one understood what had happened at the final battle. Only Harry knew what truly happened. How he couldn't kill Voldemort but only trap him inside the dark lord's final horcrux, himself. Voldemort had managed to create an eternal life and the only way to rid the world of his presence was to lock him inside the boy wonders head.

Even now he could hear the vial man's laughter in the back of his skull reverberating and growing louder with each passing day. He took a deep ragged breath and watched as the last students filtered through the gate causing the large iron bars to slam shut and seal themselves with magic. Lying back on his bed he let his eyes slide shut as he fought back the dark presence in the back of his mind. It was a losing battle, Harry knew it and so did Voldemort. Soon the dark entity would consume Harry's heart and soul, take over his body and wreak havoc on the unexpecting wizarding world.

Days passed and Harry grew more and more frightened of his own mind. It seemed that now every time he looked in the mirror or caught his shadow from the corner of his eye that they were no longer his. Biting back his fear he slipped into the great hall only seeing a single long table. A few professors sat around it, Harry simply sat beside Professor Snape who gave him a soft smile and heaping a small pile of eggs onto his plate.

The table remained quiet even as the floor beneath their feet began to shake and shift. Glancing around he noticed that none of the other professors seemed to notice. It wasn't until the glasses upon the table began to clink and rattle that the other teachers stood looking around to see what was wrong. Harry quickly headed toward the castle doors' throwing them open, the other teachers at his heals. Nothing seemed wrong until a great shake, a loud rumble, and the earth breaking open and shifting to reveal a large crevice.

Harry's eyes widened as he watched the crevice appear before all once again went still and silent. The young wizard could have sworn he saw a glimmer of white just beyond the trees. Glancing at the teachers, who were now slipping inside probably to discuss the phenomenon, Harry slipped from the castle pulling his cloak up around him as he moved closer to the large crack in the earth. As he approached the crack he noticed how the temperature seemed to drop the closer he got. Frowning he turned to the forest slipping between the two tree's he could have sworn to have seen the tall figure.

Clutching the furred cloak closer to his small body he travelled further and further into the forest, following just visible foot prints in the newly fallen snow. Shivering he came to stop at a tall Hemlock plant, its white flowers glowing in the afternoon sun. He could hear the voice in his head cackling at him, telling him how stupid he was, and falling to his knees the darkness fogging his sight and senses. He could no longer feel the biting cold, hear the footsteps closing in on him, smell the sweet scent of Hemlock, and taste the flakes that fell into his open mouth, or see the cold hard eyes staring down at him. Black penetrated every place in his heart, soul, and mind as the single, fragmented piece of Voldemort's soul began to spread and consume him from the inside out.

.

.

.

Darkness

.

.

.

Cold

.

.

.

Fear

.

.

.

Screaming

.

.

.

Separation

.

.

.

Desire

.

.

.

Longing

.

.

.

"Please find me…."

Harry awoke to a cold chill around his neck and wrists. Carefully he opened his eyes to find himself staring down at a crystal blue floor seemingly made of glass… or ice. Looking to his wrists he noticed they were cuffed to the cold floor, another blue chain hooking to a cold ring around his neck. Groaning, he looked up to see a cloaked figure watching him from the shadows. Slowly the figured moved forward, a long white spear in his pale hands.

Harry breathed in sharply as the spear point pressed dangerously against his jugular. Glaring up at the tall cloaked figure he snarled out, "Come to kill me to avenge your master, Death Eater?"

The spear tip traced a small line from his throat to his right ear, warm blood trickled down his cold skin as the figure replied, "I am no 'Death Eater' you wizard scum."

Harry winced as he felt the thin line of blood collect on his collarbone, "Then who the hell are you… and why have you brought me here?"

The pale hand came up to the hood and let it fall to reveal a delicate face, high cheek bones and pale skin that looked to have been kissed by the moon. Shoulder length white hair with light silver streaks fell in soft waves framing the man's mystifying white eyes and long pointed ears.

Harry's eyes glazed over, his magic jumping to his skin. All of his control fought against the rampant magic, shoving it back into the interlocking webs of his centre. His voice soft in disbelief, "you're an elf."

The tall pale elf growled, and the spear tip sliced open a thin line in his shoulder. His deep baritone voice sending cold shivers up the wizard's spine, "Shut up human! Tell me where my brother is!"

Harry's mouth opened in objection, "I don't know where your brother is."

The pole end of the spear cracked harshly against his jaw as the elf became enraged, shouting, "Tell me wizard or I will tear that castle of yours to shreds!"

Crying out, Harry glared up at the Elf, "For the last time I don't know!"

Cold hard metal struck his jaw once more and he came face to face with the elf male, a snarl clear on his porcelain features, "Don't play games with me, a hundred years ago the master of that castle kidnapped my brother and held him hostage, swearing he would return him once we helped him defeat the 'dark lord' of that time! Now fulfil your promise and release my brother!"

Harry's eyes widen, "Dumbledore… he took your brother?"

The elf hissed darkly, "That was the vile man's name. So tell me where my brother, Son of Dumbledore!"

Harry's mouth fell open and despite the rough situation he couldn't help the laughter from bubbling up in his chest and spilling from his mouth, "Y..you think I'm his son! Oh wow," the small wizard laughed heartily at the stupidity of the comment, only infuriating the Elf even more.

It wasn't until the spear end smacked across his face, coming deadly close to his eye, did the wizard freeze up at the sharp command, "Don't laugh human! Tell me why you laugh!"

Harry slowly looked up a laughing gleam in his eye, "That old manipulative bastard ruined my life."

The elf raised the spear before hissing in anger and smacking the butt of it against the younger wizard's skull, "Liar! Your 'master Dumbledore' locked my brother away under that school and you know where, tell me!"

Harry shook his head, groaning at the now constant pain. He could feel the blood trickling down his face and neck. As he peered up at the elf, "Under the school, There is only one chamber under the school and I'm the only one who can get in there"

The tall being smirked darkly the spear tip pressing into the floor near the young wizard's knee, "So you do know where my brother is human."

The wizard shrugged, "It is a possibility he might be in the Chamber of Secrets but there is a problem."

The male knelt leaning against the spear looking into the younger's green eyes, "And that would be."

Harry sighed, "The Chamber of Secrets can only be accessed by a parseltongue one who speaks the language of the snakes. Dumbledore can't so I don't know how your brother would be sealed there."

Hissing the elf leant forward his words gliding off his tongue like fire, "problem sssolved human."

The smaller wizard jolted slightly eyes wide as he looked straight into the eyes of his captor his lips parting as the sibilant hisses rolled off his tongue like a fine wine, "That ssolvess that problem."

It was then that the elves eyes widened just slightly and a smile crossed the man's face a true smile, "Fasscinating little human perhaps you aren't as unworthy as the others."

Harry snorted before murmuring, "Unworthy, Worthy, It sseemsss even after I for fill my duty I am ssstill labelled."

The Elf nodded before whispering, "I ssshall releasse you if you sswear by your magic to help me retrieve my brother and get me into that casstle and in return I will remove the dark presssence in your mind."

No sooner were the words out of the elves mouth did Harry began chanting under his breath,

"By the power

I do command

Bind me to my word

Help I shall

The elf before me

In return I ask for nothing

Let this promise

Be so bound

To my magic

My heart

My soul

If broken let it cleanse

The very life from my bones

By my powers

So mote it be…"

A light swirled around Harry silver and green tendrils wrapped around his wrists, ankles, and throat runes etching themselves into his skin like a hot iron brand. The fresh runes burning into his skin leaving behind thin white lines of the chained runes of the soul magic. The elves eyes watched as the same tendrils of magic broke the chains binding the wizard and as small black lines formed beneath the wizards eyes like inked tattoos.

Harry slouched forward in pain bringing a freed hand to his throat noting the now healed wounds and the new silvery white runes lining his wrists, ankles and throat, "There elf I did a soul bind."

The elf tilted its head to the side, "Soul Bind?"

The wizard nodded, "I complete my promise or I die as a soulless husk"

The male hissed darkly, "I did not ask for that."

Harry nodded, "You didn't have to. I am a man of my word…so to speak"

The pale figure extended a long slim hand, "I am Rhys Thrae."

The younger wizard nodded taking the hand into his own smaller one, "I am Harry."

Rhys snorted, "Silly human name."

Harry shrugged as he stood a bit off balance, "I don't like it either call me whatever you like, Freak, boy, human, I could really care less."

The Elf nodded and motioned for the human to sit once more, "We cannot leave just now a storm has come and it is harsh."

Harry slid down the icy wall to the floor propping his on his knees carefully, "How long are we stuck here then."

Rhys shrugged, "The wind is strong and constant I would say no more than two days."

Harry nodded and laid his head back against the cold wall, "Great two whole days."

The elf glared at him, "I don't like it either, your stench is far more than I can bare," his voice biting and harsh.

Harry saddened slightly and allowed his mind to drift unable to relax because of the tense air within the small cavern. He could still feel the dark presence in his mind though for now it was muted and seemed to be remaining that way for now. Slowly the younger male slipped into a restless sleep.

Rhys glanced at the mortal for a few long moments; he didn't look like much of a threat. The elf almost wished he could trust him but even with the soul bind a wizard was manipulative. Standing at his full height the elf slipped from the cavern carefully the wind and snow seemed to dance around him never once touching his skin or clothes.

Gliding into a clearing the elf sat crossed legged his eyes closing as he honed in on his brother's mind and presence."Brother, sweet Kalan can you hear me?"

"Rhys, Is that you?"

"Yes, Kalan are you safe still?"

"Yes, I'm fine tell me what have you found."

"I found a wizard child brother,"

"You are trusting another wizard? Is that wise?"

"I do not trust, silly human made a soul bind promise to help me."

"Then he is wise, did you find the name of the human wizard."

"Yes, Harry I believe, Most interesting he speaks parseltongue like you and I."

"Brother… by chance does this wizard have a scar upon his head like that of lightening?"

"Yes, He did but why does that matter?"

"You will see. I must go this link tires me greatly."

The connection was severed and Rhys was left with more questions than answers. His brother knew of the child yet had not seemed upset to hear about it. Nor had his brother warned him away from the human. Frowning, the elf stood spotting a rabbit not more than a few feet away. Silently he raised his spear and let the thin weapon fly severing the small creatures head watching as the blood spilled across the snow.

Wrenching his spear from the warm flesh he lifted the rabbit off the ground walking back to the cavern where the human hopefully still slept.

Slowly Harry came out of his foggy sleep to the smell of fire and cooked meat. Opening his eyes he was greeted to the sight of the elf roasting what looked to be a rabbit over a rather hot fire. He watched as Rhys lifted the dead cooked animal off the fire before turning away from watching the elf cut into it with a blood stained spear.

A small clatter of ice to stone made him look down at the floor in front of him to see a few chunks of the cooked meat on a thin disc of glass. He thanked the elf quietly before lifting a piece of the meat to his lips. Despite knowing the meat was from a rabbit it was surprisingly good and the wizard did not hesitate in eating what he was give watching as the ice disk melted into the floor as he did so.

Leaning back Harry watched as the elf disposed of the remainder of the dinner and of the fire. Not caring as the cavern became pitch black without the light source. It wasn't until he felt a cold hand over his mouth did he jerk at both the sensation and in surprise. He felt as cold lips pressed against his ear the cold breath caressing his ear as the elf spoke, "Tell me of your position in the wizarding world."

The hand was carefully slip down to his throat and Harry cleared his throat words soft and shaking, "I am their weapon to use when they need it."

"They treat you unfairly?"

The wizard shrugged, "Not unfairly, just cautiously they seem to think that if something goes wrong I must fix it," the words slid from his mouth with surprising ease his mind fogging over slightly.

"And Dumbledore?"

The words flew from his mouth quicker than he could think, "Ruined my life."

The elf seemed to lean closer as the cloak brushed against his legs, "Tell me how."

Harry chuckled, "He is the reason my parents are dead, He is the reason I was left with abusive relatives, He was the reason my life was a total hell from the day I was born."

Rhys gently slid the hand down to the wizards' chest, "And tell me what else did this Dumbledore do to you."

The green eyes male tried to stop himself but the words simply spilled from his lips, "He manipulated me and those close to me. Moulded me into the perfect weapon when he needed one, false prophesy…lies."

The Elf nodded though Harry could not see him, "Last question, Do you follow him as a weapon any longer? Does he still hold your allegiance?"

"Never again will that man hold me to his will," Harry coughed suddenly leaning to the side as a small green leaf fell from beneath his tongue the wizard's mind cleared and his tongue and voice became his own once more. Turning he faced the elf as a soft glow erupted throughout the cavern. The elves face was calm and peaceful the distrusting air had faded.

The elf looked at him and held up a small water skin, "I'm sorry; I could not trust your word without it."

Harry drank greedily from the water skin letting the chilled water slide down his dry throat turning to the Elf he let himself lean against the wall once again, "Normally I would be upset but seeing the situation I do not mind. At least you did not pry into what was not yours to know."

Rhys nodded and handed the wizard what looked to be a thick pelt, "Sleep little Wizard you are still weekend from your spell casting and I to require some rest."

The emerald eyed teen nodded and curled up on the hard floor curling under the pelts warmth. Watching as the elf did the same before waving his hand the dim lights going out completely and the wizard slipped off into a peaceful sleep.

-In dream-

Harry sat up in the centre of a large circular platform that seemed to spin as he stood balancing himself on its surface. Before him was a large green crystal, seemingly the size of a large fully grown man, in the centre of the crystal barely outlined by the darkened hues. He was able to make out long shoulder length hair and a tall slim male form, and bright white eyes glowing down upon him.

Gliding forward he laid a hand upon the cold crystal shocked when the crystal shattered. The tall figure seemed to fall forward and Harry reached out catching the figure as it fell from the crystal. Looking down at the figure to find a man who looked so like the elf Rhys it could only have been one person, this was the missing Elvin brother.

Just as Harry began to understand did the Elvin figure fade from his arms and the platform beneath his feet break and send him falling down into the black nothingness below.

-Out of Dream-

Gasping Harry sat up shoving the fur away from his body straight into the arms of Rhys whom seemed to have been hovering over him in what seemed to be nervousness, "I saw him, your brother, he is sealed away…"

Rhys looked down at him, "What do you mean sealed?"

The young wizard looked up at the elf, "A crystal…a large green crystal."

The elf stood and began to pace, "That idiot!"

Harry stood and slipped over to the elf, "I don't understand, what is going on?"

Rhys turned and looked at the younger male, "When two magical creatures of a close relationship are separated, usually by kidnapping, like a mother and daughter or two sisters or two brothers, The one that was captured will often lock themselves inside of a crystal to keep themselves alive and unharmed till the one they were taken from returns to them with the imprisons' soul mate."

Harry frowned, "So both you and your brother's soul mate must be present from the crystal protection to break and shatter?"

"Harry I haven't been entirely honest, he isn't just my brother, He is my twin."

"I already knew that."

"How could you have known?"

"The crystal in the dream it shattered when I touched and the being inside looked exactly like you except his hair was just a bit different."

It was that sentence that made the elf pause and turn to look completely at the little human before him in a new light. It seemed like a spark alit in his white eyes that the wizard had not seen before. Long arms wrapped around Harry's waste lifting him off the cave floor and into a broad chest surprisingly warm at the touch.

"Let us go young serpent the castle is not far from this cavern and I fear that the time release my brother is now."

"But the storm-"

"It will not touch us as long as you remain close to me, now hush and cover your eyes and hang on."

Harry let his face hide within the Elf's cloak as he sped off through the forest. Glancing to the side all Harry could see was the forest trees rushing by them at incredible speeds and it wasn't long before the elf came to a graceful slide at the entrance to the castle and the snow began to beat down on them. Harry carefully touched the floor and allowed the elf to pull up his hood around his head hiding his ears and sharp features. Harry nodded to him pulling his own cloak hood up to cover the noticeable runes about his neck.

Opening the castle doors they were not met with any teacher or the headmaster. Taking the elf's hand the wizard glided down the halls and across the stairs reaching the girls bathroom in record time quickly shutting and barring the doors behind them tightly with magic.

Bracing themselves Harry and Rhys faced the sink that led down to the Chamber of Secrets not noticing as their hands still held fast to the others even as the snake like words fell off their tongue and the passage revealed. Looking at each other for encouragement they both jumped down the long tunnel sliding and spinning around the tunnel at high speeds. The tunnel fell from beneath them and the fell on the heap of bones at the bottom.

Harry glanced at Rhys giving him a small smile before the both of the walked down the path the sounds of their shoes clicking against the floor resonating throughout the hall. As they came across the chamber where Harry had once fought riddle the scar along Harry's arm from the Basilisk fang began to burn as if awakening from the familiar surroundings.

Rhys hovered over him looking around for any obvious threat while Harry slowly stood back up mumbling, "Don't worry about it. Memory pain response."

Nodding the elf pointed toward the opened mouth of the large face where the basilisk once lived, "My brother, his presence I sense it to be in there."

The two carefully climbed through the mouth doorway coming into a dimly lit chamber where a large circular pedestal sat and atop it was the same large emerald green crystal he had seen in his dreams. They both quickly jumped up onto laying their hands against the cold crystal watching as the jewel began to crack and shatter showering them in a fine green dust as Rhys opened his arm to catch his twin brother tightly in his arms. Harry smiled at them as they embraced one another exchanging sweet comments and endearments at one another in parseltongue the language beautiful upon their lips.

The young wizard turned away and slipped from the hidden chamber and over to the water along the sides of the large cavern where he had slain the basilisk. Kneeling before the clear water he dipped his hands into it bringing the clear water up to splash at his face as if to wake him up from some day dream.

Sitting back against a pillar he raised his sleeve to peer down at the old scar that still lay against his sun kissed skin. Tracing the scar he was not surprised to feel the rigidness of the scar. Sighing he closed his eyes laying back against the pillar allowing the twins to have their long awaited reunion.

Two sets of warm arms wrapped around his body and his eyes shot open gazing back and forth from two sets of white eyes and warm smiles. The twins sat on either side of him smiling down at him as they embraced him like one of their own.

The new twin that Harry had yet to meet whispered gently, "When my brother found you in the snow he was surprised to find you were our mate."

Harry's lips parted, "I am afraid I don't understand."

Rhys laughed, "This, my young serpent is my twin brother Kalan and we are the other half of your soul. Don't you wonder why you were able to see my brother in your dreams, or why the crystal opened for you, or how you were able to feel our emotions when you were out cold upon the snow?"

Harry tilted his head at Rhys, "Then why were you so cruel and untrustworthy at first?"

Rhys looked away, "Because I didn't know it was you…My brother sealed away his body…I sealed away my emotions, but you set us free Serp."

Now the wizard sighed, "Serp? Out of all the things to call me it's Serp?"

Kalan laughed joyously and hugged the confused wizard tightly, "My brother has never been good at naming things. I shall call you Heart!"

Rhys snorted, "Of course you would, fine Serpent Heart it is."

Harry laughed lightly before jolting slightly the dark presence in the back of his mind grabbing hold of unknown strength ramming so hard again his mind that his whole body was thrown forward out of the elves grasp. Crying out as the Dark Lord's mind rammed into every shield he had with such force that it felt like his very skull was splitting open.

The two elves stalked forward flipping Harry onto his back watching as his green eyes became a dark blood red and the pupil shifted into a long slit. Harry let loose an ear shattering scream clawing at his head as the Dark Lord fought for control over the youth's body and life.

Kalan and Rhys held down the wizard's arms best they could even as the younger male began to thrash on the floor screaming bloody murder. Suddenly it went silent and the thrashing stopped leaving the two elves to only stare at the young male that in such a short time had burrowed into their hearts.

Lifting their hands from his harms they were surprised when Harry opened his eyes still a blood red. Kalan glanced at his brother both could sense something was very wrong Rhys grabbed onto the younger male watching as Kalan placed his hands on a now struggling Wizard. Slowly both of their eyes closed as Harry's body becoming still and seemed to freeze in all movement.

-In Harry's mind-

As Kalan and Rhys entered what was they assumed Harry's mind they were surprised to find themselves in what appeared to be a large throne room in ruins. On the steps of the throne sat there smaller mate chained to the floor by a large thick chain that connected to a collar around his throat. His eyes were blank and soulless.

"Well well what do we have here? To losssst freakssss."

The two looked up at the throne where they noticed a tall skeletal man sat. The man was draped in a long black cloak his face dark and slitted like a snakes.

Rhys stepped forward, "What did you do to little Serp!"

The man stood and slowly descended down the stairs stepping on the chain that kept Harry in place forcing the teens body to fall forward smacking against the steps, "You mean this lifeless carcass?" the male cackled kicking the prone form as he left the steps to walk toward the two pissed elves.

Lifting his hand the Dark Lord grabbed Kalan's chin tightly, "I took over his body of course. He let his guard down and now he is mine. My little doll"

Rhys punched the man in the face sending the Dark Lord to the floor allowing Kalan to run over to the lifeless doll that was once Harry Potter.

Rhys stood over the Dark Lord's body glancing over at Kalan, "Brother is he responding?"

Kalan shook the smaller wizard gently, "Come on little Heart, don't do this, you can fight this! Rhys he won't respond!"

The twin nodded turning back to look down at Voldemort only to find him gone. It wasn't until he was struck from behind with a spell sending him flying forward into the stone throne. Crying out the elf tumbled down the steps coming to rest at Kalan's feet.

The younger twin growled darkly his white eyes narrowing as they began to glow an eyrie light. Slowly Kalan turned to face the dark lord lifting his hands above his head the temperature dropping as he did so. A hiss left his lips as shards of ice began to collect around him forming long thin spines of ice sharp and deadly. Throwing his arms forward the ice spines flew at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort simply laughing and brushed them off with a murmured spell his attention focussing on the standing Kalan. The two launched at each other throwing attacks at one another, dodging and taking blows.

As they fought Rhys shook Harry roughly, "Come on little Serp, wake up, what did that bastard do to you, please wake up!" Rhys hovered over the smaller male his lips hovering over his falling into the language of old the words coming out in soft sibilant hisses, "sssweet Ssserp hear me… that monster hasss no control over you…don't let him take all you have left…don't let him take you from usss… fight it my little Ssserp," Rhys hugged the still body to him watching as his brother fought against the man who had taken the male in his arms. It wasn't until the form in his arms shifted did he look down at the teen his arms to see beautiful emerald eyes staring up at him.

Harry's mouth parted, "Get Kalan and get out this is my fight."

Nodding the tall elf dashed forward into the fight grabbing his twin by the arm he slid down to his knees kicking out a leg to sweep a full circle around his twin a flurry of snow covered the two from sight as it faded they were nowhere to be seen and the Dark Lord turned to face the boy savoir his eyes widening as the once soulless teen stood the chain about his neck dissolving to a light grey dust.

Standing to a full 5'6" Harry glared at the Dark Lord raising his right hand toward the man who had murdered his parents he clenched the extended fingers into a fist watching as chains materialized wrapping around the now screaming Dark Lord.

Harry smirked almost evilly as the once great dark wizard was reduced to a kneeling screaming male at his feet, "This is my mind Tom and in here you are my puppet" Snapping his fingers a metal plate sealed over Voldemort's mouth being drilled into place with burning red screws.

Harry hissed in joy as the Dark Lord's magic melted from his body and slid into Harry's own magic core shifting and mutating to match the beautiful pure magic that Harry wielded. Slowly the dark lords eyes dimmed and his body crumbling to a pile of ash on the floor, "And here dies the Dark Lord Voldemort," Closing his eyes Harry slipped from his mind with practised ease.

-Outside Harry's Mind-

The twins smiled as Harry opened his bright green eyes smiling up at the two as they helped him stand. The three embraced tightly and walked hand in hand back through the Chamber of Secrets and up the secret entrance. Upon exiting they waved to Myrtle who only giggled at them excitedly waving from her special toilet seat murmuring how they could come visit her any time.

Leaving the bathrooms they walked casually down the Halls of Hogwarts passing professors as they went. Coming to the large wooden doors they were stopped by the one man who tried to ruin all three of their lives.

Dumbledore stood tall, hands crossed over his chest as the twinkle left his blue eyes.

Dumbledore sighed heavily, "Harry my boy I am very disappointed with you. Siding with such dark creatures, are you leaving the side of the light?"

Harry laughed lightly and shrugged, "I've always preferred the grey."

The Headmaster raised a single brow, "Then you have forsaken your place in this world. I have no choice but to stop you before you destroy all the progress you have made," The man raised his wand pointing it toward Harry's forehead, "Good bye my boy," A green sick light left the tip of the wand connecting with Harry's lightning bolt scar sending the teen backwards to the floor.

The twin elves turned their eyes glowing as Rhys scooped the fallen male into his arms, Kalan raising his hands murmuring dark, "May you rest in pieces."

Throwing his arms to the ground Hogwarts split in half floor to roofed tile, ripping from its very foundation. Dumbledore screamed a piece of stone crushed him against the wall and the castle crumbled by the force of the greatest snow storm of the century the last thing any professor saw was the sight of three figures standing at the edge of the forest.

Two sets of glowing white eyes and one set of glowing emerald eyes watching as the castle crumbled stone by stone…Dumbledore's body was never found and Harry Potter was known to all as The Boy Who Vanished Into The Snow…


End file.
